An Alternate 9\11 (Map game)
Scenario The world (excluding ql Qaeda, Palestine and Iraq) now rallies around the USA as both the Pentagon and the Twin Towers burn. The Taliban, Hezbollah, NATO, the EU and UN also condemn the attacks a few days later as well, like in our world. Unlike in our world two more Islamic heroes also take their lesser toll elsewhere. A gun toting minor Islamic hero acts, killing five and injuring six in a busy Brooklyn shopping mall shooting until cops shoot him dead. Another low level Islamist bloke also throws a hand-grenade at the United States Capitol Building, misses the entrance of the visitor center and blows up some of the exterior wall, injuring three people in the blast. He is then shot dead by the corrupt fuzz. A severed pigs head is left on the doorstep of the Israeli consulate in New York and L.A. two days later. A few days later that guy that relay did expose his bum at the Saudi and Jordanian embassy in London, was unlike in this world, arrested for indecent exposure and fined £80 for each incident (£160 in total). Ossama Bin Laden follows makes more videos and Al-Qaeda build a few more bombs, both like they did in our world. Glory to the Islamic state and revolution! Allahu akbar! The world awaits your orders!.... Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn each day. One day = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' *Allahu akbar! Death to the devilish West! #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MK) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking China, Japan, Canada, France, UK, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date If we ever get four players. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. North Africa #Egypt #Algeria #Mauritania #Somalia #Eritrea #Morocco #Tunisia #Sudan #Morocco #Libya Sub-Saharan Africa #Namibia #Djibouti #Seychelles #Angola #São Tomé and Príncipe #Comoros #Cabo Verde #Mozambique #Guinea #Guinea-Bissau #Equatorial Guinea #Swaziland #Mauritius #Lesotho #Botswana #Zimbabwe #Gambia #Zambia #Malawi #Kenya #Uganda #Rwanda #Burundi #Tanzania #Sierra Leone #Nigeria #Senegal #Gabon #Congo, Republic of the #Central African Republic #Chad #Benin #Madagascar #Togo #Cameroon #Burkina Faso #Ivory Coast #Niger #Mali #Togo #Ghana #South Africa- Orwell #Botswana #Congo, Democratic Republic of the #Liberia #Ethiopia The Americas #Antigua and Barbuda #Argentina #Bahamas #Barbados #Belize #Bolivia #Brazil #Canada #Chile #Costa Rica #Cuba #Dominica #Dominican Republic #Ecuador #El Salvador #Grenada #Guatemala #Guyana #Haiti #Honduras #Jamaica #Mexico #Nicaragua #Paraguay #Peru #Saint Kitts and Nevis #Saint Lucia #Saint Vincent and the Grenadines #Suriname #Panama #Colombia #Trinidad and Tobago #United States #Uruguay #Venezuela Middle East #Iran #Iraq #Bahrain #Israel #Jordan #Kuwait #Lebanon #Oman #Syria #Qatar #Saudi Arabia #United Arab Emirates #TurkeyChiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:42, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Asia #Afghanistan #Bangladesh #Bhutan #Brunei #Cambodia #China #India #Japan #North Korea #South Korea #Laos #Malaysia #Maldives #Mongolia #Myanmar #Nepal #Pakistan #Philippines #Singapore #Sri Lanka #Syria #Taiwan (Republic of China) #Thailand #Indonesia #Vietnam #Yemen Ex-USSR #Armenia #Tajikistan #Kyrgyzstan #Kazakhstan #Azerbaijan #Russia #Uzbekistan #Georgia #Estonia #Latvia #Moldova #Ukraine #Lithuania #Turkmenistan #Belarus Europe #Albania #Andorra #Austria #Belgium #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Bulgaria #Croatia #Czech Republic #Denmark #Finland #France #Germany #Greece #Hungary #Iceland #Ireland #Italy #Liechtenstein #Luxembourg #Macedonia #Malta #Monaco #Serbia-Montenegro #Netherlands #Norway #Poland #Portugal #Romania #San Marino #Slovakia #Slovenia #Spain #Sweden #Switzerland #United Kingdom #Cyprus # Vatican City Oceania #Australia #Fiji #Kiribati #Marshall Islands #Federated States of Micronesia #Nauru #New Zealand #Palau #Papua New Guinea #Western Samoa #Solomon Islands #Tonga #Tuvalu #Vanuatu Terrorist and\or rebel organisations #South Sudan separatists # POLESTARIO Front #Puntland #Somalian #Lords Resistance Army #Hamas #Hezbollah #Peshmerga #PKK #Northern Alliance #Karen State #Shan State #Chin State #Kachin State #Tamil Tigers #Islamic International Brigade (the rebels in most of Chechnya and parts of Dagestan) #Continuity Army Council (emergent terrorist faction) #UVF (on ceasefire since October 1994) #Al Qaeda #ETA #National Liberation Front of Corsica #United Liberation Front of Asom #Colombian Right Wing militias #Colombia drug lords #FARC leftist rebels Game play 2001.5 Category:An Alternate 9\11 Category:21st Century games Category:Terrorisum